


「本马达」Scratches

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck - Fandom, Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: mini甜饼，一发完





	「本马达」Scratches

棒球队休息室里，大家正在换衣服。  
“哇，Ben！昨晚很猛嘛！”球队里一个学长看着Ben，意味深长挤眼打趣。  
脱下上衣的Ben愣了下，顺着对方的眼神看向自己赤裸的肩背。  
宽厚的肩膀两侧各有几道新鲜的抓痕，微微泛出的淡红血丝已经结痂，看得出抓的人相当用力。  
Ben马上明白了对方的意思，下意往Matt的方向瞟一眼，抑制不住唇角勾起来的痞笑。  
“不是昨晚。”Ben抿抿唇，坏笑说，“我的宝贝说，有训练的前一晚不能做。”说完，向Matt的方向又瞟了一眼。  
Matt背对着众人站在衣柜前往里面放东西，Ben明显感到他纤瘦的背影僵了一下，金色短发下的耳廓迅速漫上一层红晕。不过此刻大家的焦点都在Ben和Ben身上的抓痕上，没人注意到他。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你的宝贝很体贴嘛，那还抓得这么凶。”  
“是我不好，”Ben挠头笑，“宝贝都喊停了，我还继续。”  
“哦，Ben，你不懂。”学长拍拍Ben已经套上球衣的肩膀，以过来人的口气说，“那些妞们嘴上说不要，让你停下来，其实都可骚了，心里巴不得你再用力点。”  
“是这样吗？”Ben像听到什么了不得的东西，不禁提高音量，差点破音，眼神又瞟向Matt。  
这次学长也发现他在看向哪里，跟着看过去，“当然。不信你问Matt，Matt，你觉得我说的有没有道理？”  
大家都换完球衣，簇拥着走出更衣室。学长搭着Ben的肩膀，拉住Matt问。  
“咦？Matt，你脸怎么这么红？不舒服吗？”  
Matt被他拉住扭过头，虽然他平时就因为太白皙，脸上总是粉红粉红的，但这次却更加明显。  
Matt挥开学长要摸他额头试温的手，抿抿唇，最终什么也没说，扭头一个人大步往前走。  
Ben简直屏住呼吸，一副“搞大了的”表情。

中午，两人吃完午饭，照例找个无人的楼梯间，坐下来监督Ben的功课。  
Matt检查了遍Ben最近的课业和成绩单，点点头，问他还有什么不明白的吗。  
“没有。你看我最近功课都按时做完，考试成绩都是A，简直跟你一样变成个Staight A好学生，是不是可以亲亲了？”  
按照两人的约定，的确是可以了。Matt是个言而有信的人，又点点头，双手搂住Ben的脖颈。  
Ben马上顺势抱紧了他。  
鉴于两人之间不可调和的身高体型差距，即使Ben没有刻意，拥抱的时候Matt还是不可避免被他搂进怀里，以一个有点弱势的姿势被Ben从头到脚包裹住，锁在强壮的臂膀间深吻。  
“你⋯⋯差不多可以了！”Matt推开越缠越紧的怀抱，抓住Ben撩开他衣摆摸上他屁股的手，推拒说。  
“你生气了是不是？”Ben舔舔意犹未尽的嘴唇，想起早上在换衣间的事，忍不住问。  
“生什么气，你们小男生就是无聊。”Matt转开视线，不承认。  
“人家可比你还大一届呢。”Ben才不相信，打球时Matt挥棒可比平时都用力，负责接球的Ben手都痛了。直到三振了那个学长一次，Matt的脸色才好看一点。  
“那今天晚上没问题吧？”Ben小心翼翼问。  
在两人旁敲侧击暧昧了一年后，终于互相表白度过了甜蜜的初夜。Matt和Ben约法三章，有棒球练习前一晚不能做，比赛前三晚不能做，考试前一周不能做。Ben的日历上画得琳琅满目，确认了明天既没练习也没比赛和考试。  
见Matt抿唇没出声，Ben急忙补充，“我会记住的！你说停我就停下来！”  
Matt想说你脑子里还有没有点别的事，但是看到那么大只的Ben像大型犬凑到他面前眼巴巴等他点头，实在是很可爱，脸上的表情便板不下去了，嘟嘴忍笑，向小狼狗点点头。

但是到了床上Ben就不是那只驯服的小狼狗了。简直像困兽挣脱牢笼，在沃土上尽情驰骋。  
Ben可记着学长的话呢，越到Matt受不了喊停，他越是用力撒欢。而他身下的Matt其实也没忘，再迷乱也不会昏了头在Ben身上挠抓留下痕迹。

 

几天后又到了棒球练习。  
轮到Ben打扫卫生，Matt陪他很早就到球队，一个人在更衣室里等Ben。  
“Matt，这么早啊。”学长也到了，和他打招呼，“剪指甲呢？”  
Matt：“嗯。”  
“有点指甲不影响打球啦。”  
“还是不太方便。”  
粗心的学长没注意，以后再也没在Ben的肩膀上看到抓痕。

 

END


End file.
